The Flower and the Fae
by NotNearlyElla
Summary: Rapunzel loved Eugene. That always was, and always will be, true. But what if before Rapunzel's encounter with Eugene she had met another? A liar bearing gifts. A story where the princess does not fall for the first man she meets.


__Hey there. Not Nearly Ella here. I would like to warn you that this is not a story about a love triangle. It's more about the innocence of Rapunzel's youth and moving on. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me if you notice any errors. :)

* * *

_The Flower and the Fae_

Rapunzel lived a lonely existence. The country knew that until the eve of her 18th birthday she knew not the wonders of companionship. The girl with the magic hair was too valuable for Gothel to release. That is, until she decided to take her destiny into her own hands.

No one questioned her love for Eugene . He held her heart like a precious flower.

'It was inevitable,' the kingdom murmured, 'that the princess would fall for the first man she met; it was always the way with princesses.' They did not mind. Eugene was a firm but fair prince and he protected the kingdom and the princess that was so close to their hearts. It was only after her twentieth birthday that Flynn begun to question, to probe, to wonder why Rapunzel knew of the outside world. When they had first encountered she was so like a child. She ran and jumped and skipped and played. But still Rapunzel could read, she could play chess, she knew how to use a paintbrush, she could argue coherently. It occurred to him that a girl raised by an evil witch would not know the everyday nuances of life outside the tower.

It was only in the blistering heat of the summer that Flynn decided to ask Rapunzel. She was always so open he knew that she would tell him. He began with a simple enquiry that did not hint at his desperation for knowledge. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What was it like? Before you met me, I mean." He smiled down at her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, Blondie."

She stopped feeding Pascal bright fruits and turned to look at her husband. Her green eyes shimmered lightly at the memories.  
"Lonely." She looked down again and returned to her task. Her head suddenly jerked up with a memory, "there was that one time..."

"One time?"

"I wasn't lonely in that tower. When I was 14. It was how I met Pascal."

Eugene saw that she was not revealing any more information. He wanted to press the issue but he couldn't. Talk of the tower made her too fragile. Only when winter rolled in did he have the courage to ask again.

Rapunzel and Eugene sat together by the large fire, their hands intertwined. She lay her head on his shoulder and listened to his speak of the orphanage. He told her of the good and the bad; Despite the cold showers, the beige walls it was the kindness of the small children and the enduring spirit of the people who cared for them that made it liveable. He told her of his regrets, his fears and his weaknesses.

He finished the tale and resolved to ask of her past.

"So now you know about the boy who wanted to be Flynn Rider. I want to know about the girl who dreamed of lanterns, specifically how you came to find the frog we all know and love. "

Pascal, who was perched upon the shoulder of Rapunzel, stuck out his tongue.

"It's a long story." She warned but Eugene only nodded. "It all began when I was 14. I was young and I had never met anyone who was not Gothel. It was august, at least he told me it was. That was the day I met a Fae..."

* * *

Rapunzel smiled and hummed as she used the broom. Her hair was more than the length of her. It pleased her to spin and watch it fall about her in waves. The cleaning was difficult for her. She struggled to move fast enough to clean the room and her legs were weak. She did not know how to run. She could spin. She twirled with the broom and fell in a giggling heap upon the floor. She was still a child. Gothel had left. Rapunzel knew better than to ask when she would return. At the age of fourteen she knew very little of the outside. The tower window became a portal to the world to the could never enter. Rapunzel spent most of her days sitting at the window, her hair almost touching the floor of the tower. She sat at the window and sang. She sang the only song she knew. It was the only one that Gothel ever taught her.

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Bring back what had been lost

Bring back what once was..."

Her song was cut off by a sharp tug at her hair. She grabbed at the ledge to stop herself falling off but to no avail. Her hands clung to the stone and her legs dangled pathetically below her. She pulled her feet onto the ledge and reclaimed her seat. Latching her hair onto the hook to prevent further accidents she glanced down at the cause of the fall.

A pair of eyes met hers. They shone blue and mirrored Rapunzel's own wide eyed stare. In the hands of the ting below her was her still glowing hair. She pulled at her hair but the hands held steadfast. With a sharp tug reclaimed her hair. She heard a yelp and the fell back on the ground.

Ducking behind the window ledge she peered down.

"Hel...Hello. Girl with the hair. I'm sorry I pulled you. Please come out."

She pulled herself up and stared down at him.

"Are you a man?" She called down. "If you are then I cannot talk to you. You have pointy teeth."

The boy considered her answer and smiled.

"Well, then I am not a man and nor will I ever be. I am a...I'm a fairy. A fae."

Rapunzel considered this. Mother Gothel never told her to stay away from fae. She never said they had pointy teeth or would steal her away. She grinned.

"Come up." She called lowering her hair down for him. He clutched at it dazed. Her legs could not run but her arms could pull.

She tugged him onto the windowsill where he stood.

With the expression of a person in a dream he stumbled over his words.

"I heard you singing. I lo...like your voice."

She smiled at him. He felt his knee's shake.

"What's your name? I'm Rapunzel."

"Mercutio. I'm fifteen. I am the princ...the fae prince."

Rapunzel was naïve in youth and age. She did not notice his slips.

She grasped at his hand. She only knew the affection of Mother Gothel.

"Mercutio, can I ask you something?"

She looked up at him with her green eyes too large for her face.

"Of course."

"Please teach me to play this."

She pointed to the chess board with dusty pieces. She once asked Mother Gothel but she only laughed at her.

The boy, eager to to please his new found friend, nodded vigorously.

"It's chess. You move the pieces and try to capture the king."

He sat on the chest next to the board and pointed to the piece.

She stood above him and bent over the board holding the king within her thumb and forefinger.

"Why must you catch it?"

He thought for a second and replied, "those are the rules."

Rapunzel learnt fast and by the end of the day won the games.

When the moon was high the boy knew that he must leave. As she led him to the window she felt a bout of loneliness. The child noticed.

"I will be back tomorrow."

She glanced up hopefully and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

This was inspired by my friend mentioning that every princess falls for the first man she meets. This made me think, how would Rapunzel know if she had met someone before Eugene. I would really enjoy it if you review. It makes me very happy.

I would also like to say thank you to my friend, R.D, for the inspiration. I know she secretly reads Tangled fic's on her iPod. I thought a fic would be a good present for letting me rant on the bus. :)

Thank you for reading. Reviewing, as always, is very much appreciated.

:)


End file.
